


Excerpts from "Time Desk: The Chronicles of Dean Dangerous" by Craig Pelton

by broadlicnic



Category: Community
Genre: Crack, M/M, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadlicnic/pseuds/broadlicnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title is sufficiently explanatory. A series of drabbles, based on Dean Dangerous' mighty quest to rescue Jeff Winger from THE FUTURE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from "Time Desk: The Chronicles of Dean Dangerous" by Craig Pelton

Dean Dangerous sat behind his desk, and patted his trusted dalmatian Judy on the head. Greendale was at last at peace, now that he had brought down the Piercinator's army of Senior Ninjas with the help of his proteges: the assassin Troy and the unfeeling android Abedatron. Yes, now Dean Dangerous could relax, mix himself a Cosmopolitan and congratulate himself on a job well done.

"Dean Dangerous!" his assistant Annie cried as she barged into his office. "Terrible news! The Piercinator has kidnapped Jeff and escaped to 2047! Whatever will we do?"

 _No, not Jeff!_ Terror struck at the heart of Dean Dangerous. The Piercinator had found his only weakness. _My life of heroics and bravery would be worthless without the sight of his bulging abs._

"Never fear, Annie," Dean Dangerous declared, swallowing down his own worries. "Fetch Troy and Abedatron while I change my outfit. We shall rescue Jeff Winger yet!"

Dean Dangerous opened his closet. Inside were a variety of costumes and disguises for every crisis, but this was 2047. The only logical option was the PVC silver catsuit.

Later, Dean Dangerous gathered his team in his office. Shirley, the sassy head of communications at Greendale, issued Dean Dangerous, Troy and Abedatron with earpieces, so that she should keep in touch with them in the future. Annie was to take control of Greendale, and keep the crisis a secret. Without Jeff and the Dean around, the place would descend into anarchy. Britta was tasked with making coffee and feeding Judy.

Orders issued, Dean Dangerous, Troy and Abedatron placed their hands on the surface of his desk. Looking up to the heavens, Dean Dangerous yelled the magic words: "WOULD THAT THIS DESK WERE A TIME DESK!" and they hurtled through the vortex into the future.


End file.
